NO ES, NO FUE, NI ERA
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: No era por que fuera hombre, ni por que estuviera enamorado. No era por la infidelidad que ahora estaba viendo. No era por su mejor amiga besando a su novio. Él tenía principios y valores, no era como él ni como ella. No era por que fuera débil, ni por que le hubieran roto el corazón. Él no soportaba las falsedades y se lo hizo saber a esos dos. SasuNaru


**NO ES, NO FUE, NI ERA.**

No es que el cielo estuviera negro, ni que la temperatura hubiera descendido. No era la tormenta que el chico de la televisión había reportado, ni las gotas de agua que en pequeñas cantidades tocaban su rostro.

No era que le costaba respirar, y que su cuerpo temblaba notablemente. No era que se encontraba en aquel desolado lugar cubierto de arboles, o el sonido del viento que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Definitivamente no era la frustración que sentía en ese momento, ni las ganas que tenia de golpear a alguien.

No es que fuera impulsivo, ni alocado. Que tuviera orgullo o una gran boca para expresar palabras malsonantes. Que su cabeza se peleara con su razón, o que esta hubiera decido irse muy lejos en aquel día.

Que sonara el teléfono ni que lo contestara, que una voz extraña le citara en aquel lugar. No era que su curiosidad le hubiera ganado, o que no tuviera fuerza para moverse de donde se encontraba.

No es que no fuera valiente.

No era por que fuera hombre, ni por que estuviera enamorado. No era por la infidelidad que ahora estaba viendo. No era por su mejor amiga besando a su novio, o por que ello dos decidieron mantener aquello en secreto.

No era Sasuke con Sakura en aquel parque donde ellos dos se declararon, ni el hecho de que su vida se estuviera derrumbando.

No era la traición, ni la humillación o el hecho de que no le hubieran notado.

No era por que ella era su confidente, ni él el amor de su vida. No era por las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos zafiros o por el vacio de su alma.

Él tenía decisión y nunca se rendía, no era como él ni como ella.

Él tenía principios y valores, y mucho respeto a su persona.

Por eso no era por nada de lo anterior que ahora se encontraba caminado hacia ellos, con la cara en alto y las lágrimas retenidas. Por que él no era como ellos, decidió poner fin a todo.

Él ya no era su novio, ni ella su amiga.

No era por que fuera débil, ni por que le hubieran roto el corazón. Él no soportaba las falsedades y se lo hizo saber a esos dos.

No fue la sorpresa en el rostro de Sasuke, o el regocijo en los ojos de Sakura. No era por la suplica de una palabras que ya no significaban nada.

Se dio la media vuelta, sin querer oír más. Caminando a paso seguro sobre aquel suelo mojado. Con decisión y elegancia. Firmeza en su decisión.

No era por el grito de él, que le exigía que se detuviera. O por ella que trababa de detener al azabache. No era por la mentira en la que seguramente vivió por la que sus pasos se aceleraron, tratando de huir de una voz que para él significo tanto.

No era por esa mano pálida que le sujetaba por la muñeca, empujándolo contra alguna pared de la que no se había dado cuenta.

No era Sasuke acorralándolo con su fuerte cuerpo, por que él no era débil ni se dejaría amedrentar por esos ojos negros.

No es que lloviera, ni que estuviera empapado. No por su corazón palpitante y sus sentimientos desbordados.

Levanto con fiereza su mirada encarándolo con furia. No es por que aun estuviera enamorado, a pesar de la traición. Por que él no era sentimental ni una chica.

Gruño desde el fondo de su garganta exigiéndole que le soltara, soportando con dificultad las ganas de querer golpearle.

No fue por la mirada de él, que era desesperada. Ni por su voz rota cuando le hablo. No fue por que Sasuke suplicaba, mandando a volar aquel orgullo con el que se cargaba. Ni su cuerpo tembloroso que se aferraba con miedo a perderle, al suyo. Abrazándole tan fuerte que le fue imposible negarse.

No fue por que se sintió derrotado, cuando aquellas palabras escaparon de la boca noche. No fue por esa simple frase que se repitió un sinfín de veces, aquella nunca antes pronunciada. Ni por que él juraba no haberla besado a ella.

No fue por que Sasuke le dijo nunca haberle engañado. Ni fue cuando sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado beso.

Sus ojos, su piel, sus labios. Todos simplemente suyos en una promesa hecha cuando solo tenían trece años.

Así que no es, no fue, ni era por una treta por querer separarlos. Por una llamada cobarde y una chica obsesionada.

Por que él amor de él fue suficiente para hacerle ver. Que el Naruto Uzumaki solo era el dueño de la razón y el corazón de Uchiha Sasuke.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

No sé de donde demonios nació esta cosa extraña, simplemente les diré que el día esta nublado y escucho Ningyo Hime en el reproductor de Windows.

Esa canción por un extraño motivo hace que escriba estas cosas raras.

En fin. Sé que en lugar de escribir "Esto" debería estar escribiendo "Quemando Alas de Ángel" pero bueno no se puede evitar cuando la inspiración llega aunque sea para escribir cosas raras como estas.

Por si no se entendió la cosa esta así de simple: Sakura llamo a Naruto para que este la viera con Sasuke besándose en una trampa por separarlos. Como sea, si tienen dudas solo háganmelas saber y yo se las responderé.

Les mando muchos besos.

PD: Ya me pondré a escribir "Quemando Alas de Ángel" así que no desesperen ni me apedreen XD.

Chao.


End file.
